


Surprise Attack

by castlyre



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Not Beta Read, Random prompt, Unicorns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlyre/pseuds/castlyre
Summary: 爱德华被一个仓库那么多的独角兽袭击了
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	Surprise Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surprise Attack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117468) by [Rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382). 



> 警告：人物属于钢炼动画漫画所有制作团队，故事属于原作者Rei382太太，大家请记得去她的文下面留言！某只是个卑微的搬运工！一切语言不通顺都是我的错！！！

当爱德接到阿尔的招呼，叫他到里森堡他们的房子里照顾小猫咪的时候，他就知道，这是个圈套。他对他家弟弟的套路足够了解，所以那肯定不止是阿尔那信誓旦旦所谓的“只要看好房子，确保小猫咪们有吃有喝还有猫砂”这么简单。

所以，对于一打开门就发现自己被一群小小的，喵喵叫着威胁要跑出去的，套着有彩虹一样七彩独角的独角兽外套的小猫崽子们包围什么的，他觉得自己并不应该惊讶。

“噢妈的，”他咕哝着闪身进屋，注意着自己不要磕到、踩到或者压到这一堆理所当然地聚在他脚边的小猫咪中的任何一只。“阿尔！”他嚷嚷着，企图在某个小家伙跑出门之前把罗伊拉进屋里，但是有一只居然还真的跑出去了，爱德弯下腰抓住它然后放回屋里。“阿尔！擦，”他确认了一下没有任何一只小猫在外面，终于得以关上了门。

“你最后一次来拜访阿尔方斯是什么时候来着？”罗伊看着这泛滥成灾的小猫们问道。他露出微笑，抱起一只喵喵喵的小猫崽。“我记得你说他只养了3只？”

爱德皱着眉头，想从猫咪中找个地方落脚。一只大一点的，同样也穿成独角兽的猫走过旁边，引起了他的注意。“我有大概……六个月没来过这里了。我记得他原来只有3只。估计其中的某一只增殖成了这样。哦，天，我走到哪儿都能碰到它们。阿尔！温！快过来！”他真的想弄死他们。

一阵脚步声，接着是阿尔方斯的声音。“哥！你们来了！”几秒内，他看见了阿尔，脸上挂着大大的笑容，“谢谢你同意过来，温和我——”

“这些都是什么鬼？！”爱德向小猫崽们比了个手势。

阿尔笑得更开心了，“猫咪。你知道我养猫了。”

“不，”爱德指出，“我知道你养了3只猫。可是现在我根本数不过来这里有多少。”

“额，我有两只母猫，而猫咪嘛，你知道，母猫们是个啥德行。我们都学过生物……”

“然后，你也没想过要告诉我一声？关于你现在有——有这么一个仓库的猫！？罗伊——”他瞥向罗伊，指望他能表现出一点支持，不过这毫无希望。那个没用的男人正忙着撸一只三花。爱德咆哮着目光转回阿尔。“对你而言那难道不应该是个很重要的信息？”

阿尔在笑，混蛋。“有什么区别呢？你过来照看我的猫，不管是三只还是二十——我觉得你男朋友还挺喜欢它们的。”

爱德又看了罗伊一眼。他抱起另一只猫咪搂在怀里，像是抱着个小婴儿。一点用也没有的家伙。“无论如何，你知道你会付出代价的。“

“当然哥哥。我们得走了，祝你俩过的开心！”

“是，好的。”

作者的话：我不会说这是我写的最好的一篇但……真的很好玩XD


End file.
